Truth Behind The Project
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Tifa and Reno. Ever think her boobs were just trying to draw attention away from another bulge? Credit to a friend for the idea. Yaoiz.


Radios blared in ShinRa's main office, and by the frequency of the calls it had to be something big. But only Reno was there to listen, all the lights turned off.

"HQ, come in! Target is escaping!"

"Is anyone out there? They've wiped out my whole squad!"

"Pursuing target. Will engage if necessary."

Reno's eyes flashed. "These idiots just have no finesse when it comes to capture." He stood up, Stun Rod in hand, and left.

Outside, SOLDIER were gearing up on motorcycles to try and pursue the members of AVALANCHE, the target. Reno coolly stalked up to one and knocked its rider off with an air of arrogance.

"Who the he- Turks?" the Commander groaned. Reno smirked and hopped on the bike.

"Yeah. I'm taking this bike," he said, "and I'll capture them myself."

"We have orders directly from the President!"

"Which will make you look bad if I beat you to the punch," Reno taunted, revving up the bike and speeding off. His hair flailed about behind him as the speed of the vehicle increased. He chuckled thinking about how bad SOLDIER would get chewed out and the Turks would be praised.

"This oughta lead to a promotion for sure," he said out loud, though to no one. "Well, a promotion or a raise, anyway…"

He soon caught up with a group of about five soldiers on bikes chasing after two things: a spiky-haired kid on a bike and a truck that was crowded with people. All five bikers approached the other bike from the sides, but the kid wiped them out with his sword.

"Oh, them again, huh?" Reno murmured with growing excitement. He pulled back on the handle and the engine gave a furious roar, placing him beside Cloud.

"You?" Cloud shouted over the wind and machines. Reno smirked and prepared to smack him with the Stun Rod. Cloud stopped the attack with his sword, but lost speed and fell behind. Now Reno came around to the right side of the truck and began wailing on the door.

"Oh god you again!" Tifa cried, backing away from the door. After seconds the useless metal had fallen off the hinges, leaving Tifa wide open to Reno's grasp. He reached in-

"Not so fast!" Cloud yelled in his kinda-hoarse voice and nearly cut Reno's left arm off. The red-head jerked back and slowed down his bike just to be even with Cloud as their weapons collided over and over. A deadlock came, with Cloud's Buster Sword stopped entirely by Reno's Stun Rod. One's face was close enough to the other to kiss him.

"Not bad for somebody who never was in SOLDIER…" Reno commented with a smirk. Cloud's eyes opened a little wider.

"What are you talking about?"

Reno could see it in Cloud's expression: he was off guard. Reno kicked him and sped up again, beside the truck. This time, Cloud was too far behind to catch up.

'Can't get 'em all, but it'll be just as good to capture one,' Reno thought smugly and reached in with his weapon hand. The Stun Rod hit Tifa across the face and she fell unconscious in seconds. She leaned out the door and almost fell onto the road, but Reno grabbed her around the waist and sped off before anyone could stop him or her. Cloud was catching up again way but saw nothing more than a blur of colors fly by.

Back at ShinRa, more troops were preparing to leave. Someone's radio was playing "Night Of Seclusion" as Reno pulled in, still with an arm around Tifa.

"So, even the Turks can't capture them, huh?" growled one soldier with a laugh. Reno bopped him in the head.

"I, alone, caught more of them than you did," he responded angrily and motioned to the girl, "so I believe you have no room to talk about MY performance."

Their commander stepped forward. "I'll take her to a cell," he said with a gruff voice. Reno stepped back, one arm under Tifa's legs and the other around her chest.

"And take credit for the Turks' work? I think not." He stepped forward, forcing the commander to step aside. Inside, Reno reached the prison corridor and locked himself inside a cell with Tifa. He placed her on the bed and pressed his back to the wall beside it, waiting for her to wake up.

At last, she did. With a painful groan, Tifa slowly sat up and clutched her head in misery.

"When I get that guy…" she mumbled. Reno whistled to her and she looked up suddenly in complete surprise.

"You won't get me. Not with the way you're shackled," he said matter-of-factly and pointed to her wrists. In truth, there were shackles around her wrists, ankles, and neck. There were chains that ran from the shackles to the wall but were only about five feet long. Tifa jumped up and tried to attack Reno, but he was just outside of her reach. He, on the other hand, could reach her perfectly.

"Such a cutie…" he complimented, reaching out and rubbing her cheek. She jerked her head away and he slapped her in retaliation. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"What do you want from me?" she asked pathetically, not looking up from the floor so she could hide her tears.

Reno smirked as he looked down at her. "Not much. Just information about your friends, that's all."

Tifa shook her head. "I'll never tell you anything!"

Reno's smirk became a smile. "Really?" He scratched his chin with a sigh. "I'm not one for painful torture, and I don't like to kill, so I think I'll just rape you. Then we'll see who will talk. Or should I say "scream"?" He said, kneeling down and then throwing her to the bed. Within seconds he had pounced on her like a tiger so she had no way or time to move. He kicked a switched underneath the bed that shortened the chains with a pulley mechanism inside the wall. She was forced against the wall and unable to move. Reno's eyes roamed over her body once or twice before his hands began to run over, stopping here and there. He lingered most on her breasts, but didn't grope them with a sense of arousal. It was curiosity.

"These don't quite feel right…" he mumbled and began to raise her shirt up. She fought and struggled, trying to prevent him from stripping her naked.

"No! Please don't! Please!" she begged, starting to cry again. Reno pressed a hand to her mouth to silence her and pulled the shirt over her breasts.

"Well, helloooooooooooooooooo flat chest," he said in surprise. He undid the clips in the front and her pads fell from the cups, revealing her flat chest. Reno ran a hand over her breasts (or lack thereof) and then started to tease her tits. They stood out rigidly, as if they were begging to be played with. He pinched, bit, or sucked to mess with her. She gasped, still muffled against his hand.

As one of his hands trailed down her stomach, it played around between her legs. Again, his face became tainted with confusion. He felt something long… and hard.

"You mean… you're not a girl?" he asked. She shook her head with closed eyes to try to restrain the tears that managed to squeeze through. Reno took the hand off her mouth so he could unbuckle her skirt. The figure of her cock pressed out against her white panties, which he immediately jerked down to her knees. Her member stuck out like a sore thumb. Reno clasped his right hand around it and rubbed his thumb across the tip of the head. Tifa gasped, blushed, and turned her head. Reno started to stroke her shaft roughly.

"You're a guy… your boobs are fake… but your ass…" he mumbled into her ear, "your ass is still pretty large." He gave it a firm slap and squeezed. She moaned in appreciation. "IF you promise to be a good girl - er, boy - I'll give you more pleasure than your boyfriend Cloud ever could. Then, I might let you go."

Tifa moaned and nodded her head. Reno reached inside his shirt and pulled out the key, then unlocked each shackle. Tifa fell onto the bed, rolled over with her face up, and put her hand on her member. Reno smacked it away.

"Uh-uh! Bad, bad, bad," he scolded and then slapped her cock twice. She groaned and whimpered in response. He grabbed her left ass cheek and continued to rub her member.

"Oh… aowh… that feels good…" she gasped. Reno lowered his head to her waist and gingerly licked along the ridge of her head. She came close to screaming in pleasure. He slipped all of her in his mouth and pumped her cock while sucking. She continued to moan and ran her fingers through his hair, accidentally knocking off his goggles. He spat out her member with a smug smile.

"Oh, I see. You want me completely nude, huh?" he asked sarcastically and began unbuttoning his undershirt, then undoing his belt buckle, then slipping off his unbuttoned pants. "This is what you wanted, eh?" he whispered in her ear, rubbing the tip of his cock to hers. She gasped and let out little shrieks.

"I want you to pay me back now…" he said smoothly, taking her face in his hands and slowly lowering her head to his cock. She opened her mouth and accepted his rock-hard cock into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue up and down and all over the shaft, absorbing the taste. He threw his head back and gasped silently in appreciation.

"Alright, stop," he commanded after so long. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. "Get on. Now."

She gulped, blushed, and was hesitant. "I… um… I'm a…" she stuttered.

"A virgin?" he offered. She nodded and bowed her head, hair spilling over to hide her shamed face. "I don't care. Everyone is at one point or another. I won't make fun of you."

"That's not it," she said quietly. But she still did it. She kneeled over top of his member and leaned back just a bit. His hands reached under her arms and roamed her flat chest until her nipples were centered in his palms. Then he pulled down, spearing her abruptly. Her eyes opened wide in shock, but she gradually calmed down once he slowly pushed her back up and pulled her back down. She stroked herself as he did so, both getting harder with each thrust.

"Unh… yeah… harder…" she moaned. His hands moved to her waist and started to pump a bit harder. Her head bobbed up and down in sync with the rise and fall. Once she could tell she was getting close, she started to contract around his member every time he pushed her back up. Again she demanded he fuck her ass harder. And again he complied, now pushing and pulling her with something like anger. The ferocity of his fucking brought Tifa closer to the edge. She rubbed her member with an unbelievable speed, trying like hell to cum with the man who was inside her ass.

"Oh god it's so good… oh god… oh… ah… I'm cumming! AHHH!" she screamed, juice pouring out onto the bed and floor. Reno let out a sharp cry as he pushed himself inside her as far as he could and let himself go. She continued to contract around him while neither were moving, trying to catch their breath. When he began to pull out, she let out a steady string of "Oh" or "Unnnhhhhhh" and tightened continually. Just as he neared complete exit, she tightened so much that he had to wait several minutes before she relaxed enough for him to get out. He pushed her off his lap and put on his clothes.

"Now, get clothed. I'll get you out of here," he said quickly. For a moment she lay there, stunned from the awesome sex. Then she quickly put her clothes on, fiddling for a moment with the pads and bra.

Reno unlocked the cell, then poked his head out and looked around quickly. Nothing. He motioned to her to follow him quietly and together they left the prison corridor in a fashion worthy of Solid Snake's approval. Outside, there were two guards. Reno walked out with the girl in handcuffs.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that prisoner?" one of the guards questioned with a stern voice. The other was silent and looked away - He was the guard Reno had knocked off the bike earlier. That physically hurt like hell, and he wasn't about to take another beating.

Reno's Stun Rod found its way to the head of guard with the question. He was out cold on the floor. He pointed the weapon at the other guard, who quickly stood at attention.

"Good man," Reno smirked. "Come on!" he hissed at Tifa and led her by the arm. After a few elevators and walks, they were both in the dark alley beside the ShinRa building. There, he undid the handcuffs.

"Run," he hissed in a low tone, "or they'll catch you."

She started to, but stopped just before exiting the shadow. She turned back and looked at Reno. "Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Reno replied with an arrogance worthy of the Turks. She sighed, perhaps in relief or perhaps in disbelief, and ran off. He went back inside the building and saw Tseng.

"Where's the girl?" the ex-Wutai resident asked in his usual robotic voice. Reno shrugged.

"What girl?"

"The prisoner."

"We had a prisoner?"

Tseng blinked, turned and walked away with his head shaking in disbelief. "Either you're lying, or you really are clueless. I just can't tell."

Reno smiled, showing his teeth and closing his eyes. 'Both,' he thought. 'She wasn't OUR prisoner, just mine. But we had a girl prisoner? How'd I miss it?' he continued with a quiet laugh. He didn't get a promotion, or a raise, but at least he got a good piece of ass.


End file.
